I Go Along
by breathe4her
Summary: You lie, you don't want to hurt me - So you lie, buy a little time, and I go along
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing really, but the semi-AU plot. Fox, RM & crew own the characters.  
_**Pairing: **_Quinn/Finn, Quinn/Rachel, Kurt/OC_  
**Summary: **_You lie, you don't want to hurt me - So you lie, buy a little time, and I go along _

**A/N: **_Fair warning, this is more Quinn centric as far as Faberry goes but more than that, everything you read will be unfolding in someone else's eyes._

**Part One**

I wasn't sure what possessed her to say yes when I asked her to marry me. We were fresh out of college when I proposed because I knew she was the one for me. I could feel it every time I looked into her gorgeous hazel eyes or held her hand. She just seemed so perfect. We felt so perfect.

We had been through a lot in high school. Drama followed us wherever we went and after Quinn gave birth to Raina Elizabeth (Drizzle as I call her because she really was born on a rainy day), she was never the same again. A part of her was kind of lost and the other part just wanted to focus on our daughter and school. Since she became a teenage mother, graduating wasn't the top priority on her list but I'd like to think that I helped her realize that it was possible.

I took full responsibility for Drizzle since the day she was born. I stepped up to be someone I knew she'd need when Puck had dumped Quinn after finding out she was pregnant. I had been in love with her since we were in grade school so my dream had come true when she accepted my offer to take her out on a date. Things went pretty fast from there and we were strong through all of it.

We had only been married for six months before I suggested that we leave Lima, Ohio and head to the bright city of New York. She refused at first, telling me that we couldn't afford it but I convinced her otherwise. I had managed to find us a two bedroom apartment that was perfect for us. Drizzle was excited about the move and had her stuff packed two weeks before we were to move.

"Are you sure about this?" Quinn asked one night, her hand on my stomach, her head tucked beneath my chin as we lay in bed.

"Of course," I smiled in reply, rubbing her back gently, "I wouldn't have suggested it if I weren't sure."

She seemed rather sold on that and dropped the subject. Without another word, she helped pack the place up we had been living in for the past five and half years and never looked back without so much as a glance.

New York City was definitely different and more than we were used to. Drizzle's school was a lot bigger and offered more for extracurricular activities, which made me happy. She seemed to be adjusting well and that set our minds at ease as far she her well being was concerned when we first moved.

Quinn was struggling to find her place. She didn't like to go out much and was afraid of going out to show her fashion sketches to agencies around the city. The former HBIC cheerleader was long gone and I still had trouble helping her find confidence again. Despite that downfall, she was free in a lot of ways and even though she was having a hard time adjusting, she smiled a lot more. A lot of that had to do with Drizzle but still, it was an improvement to where we were in Lima.

For a while, the city life was treating us pretty good. I was working full time and Quinn was slowly starting to apply to places, even if it weren't for what she wanted to do. In any case, she was out the door one day with a smile on her face and résumés tucked under her arm. I kissed her for good luck and she was gone.

Quinn was more than cheery when she came back with an empty hand, saying that she applied everywhere she wanted to but ended up with a change of plans once she bumped into someone from our high school past.

"So I decided to swing by the bakery to grab some fresh bread for tonight's dinner and guess who I ran into?" Her hazel eyes were sparkling and she twirled along the room, Drizzle right on her heels, giggling.

"Who?" I asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Kurt Hummel." She gasped and grinned, cutting up some vegetables and throwing them in a bowl. "Can you believe it? Of all the people to run into and of all the places, I ran into Kurt."

I smiled and pushed myself off the surface and wrapped my arms around her from behind. "And how's he doing?"

"Good." She relaxed a little into me and quietly instructed our daughter to wash her hands if she wanted to help with making dinner. "We started talking and he ended up leaving with one of my résumés in his hands. Apparently he knows this woman who's looking for a costume designer for one of the upcoming new Broadway shows. I'm not sure I'm that good but who knows, right?" Quinn smiled.

I pressed a kiss to her cheek and squeezed her close. "Babe, you are the best sketch artist I've seen and the clothes you design are amazing. It's about time you get your foot into the door and knowing Kurt, even if this woman isn't interest, he'll get you into something."

"Thank you," she offered softly, "you know he hasn't changed one bit." Quinn laughed. "His outfits are still as stylish as ever but I did get to meet his boyfriend, Geoff. What a sweet couple and they have a little girl about Rain's age."

"Kurt has a kid?" I asked, nearly spitting the words out.

"Yeah, you'll get to meet them because I invited them over for dinner." She winked and patted my cheek before going back to work on the salad she was making.

A little over an hour later, I found myself opening up our apartment door to company and in a strong embrace by a former classmate. Kurt and I were never close but he developed a friendship with Quinn after they bonded over cheerleading and fashion. So naturally, I was stuck hanging out with him as well.

His boyfriend, Geoff, was the opposite of him. His dark ebony skin complimented Kurt's pale skin and they were different in height, Geoff being slightly shorter. Finally a little girl squeezed through the two guys and held out her hand for me to shake "Hi, I'm Annie Hummel-Banks, you have a lovely small apartment."

"Thank you Annie." I shook my head with a smile. I pointed towards Drizzle, "that's my daughter Raina, she has a bunch of toys in her room if you two want to play."

Drizzle's bright hazel eyes grew wide with excitement at making a brand new friend and her blonde curls whirled around her head as she grabbed Annie's hand and pulled her towards her bedroom.

Quinn just finished grabbing our guests a drink and continued making dinner. I decided to help her out a bit while we carried on conversation with the other two men sitting at our dining table.

"So Q, I hope you don't mind but I did something better than give that woman your résumé," his boyish grin caused Geoff to squeeze his thigh. "I invited her over to meet you personally."

"What?" Quinn shook her head before repeating the question. "Are you insane Kurt? I have nothing prepared, I have to get my sketches together and-"

"Chill Quinn!" Kurt grabbed her and then glanced at me before guiding her to sit. "I didn't ask her to meet you to look at your portfolio, I wanted her to meet you and since she was free, I figured why not? I know I stepped out of line a little bit but trust me, she seems more than impressed with what she's read on paper."

"This sounds really great babe," I smiled encouragingly and grabbed her hand, "besides Kurt wouldn't have invited her up here if he didn't think you were worth the time."

"Exactly." He smiled to himself and sat back down. "So, what's for dinner?"

Dinner went smoother than I thought it would. The girls ate quietly and politely before excusing themselves to go play in Drizzle's room and I helped my wife clear the table when everyone was done eating. "How long have you two been together?" I asked, watching as him and Geoff share a light intimate kiss.

"About four years," Geoff answered me, "he was so patient while I went through my divorce."

Quinn smiled and piled all the dishes into the dishwasher.

"His ex-wife couldn't wait to kick him out." Kurt patted his knee.

I nodded and didn't want to push the subject any further. They both seemed really happy and I wasn't about to judge that; even though I was dying to know the scoop on Geoff's previous marriage.

After everything was clean and another glass of wine was served, the buzzer to our apartment went off and I glanced at the clock. It was 8:00pm sharp.

"She hates tardiness." Kurt explained when he caught me staring at the time with a raised eyebrow. He allowed himself to press the button and buzzed the woman in.

Quinn looked back at me with a slightly nervous gaze and I wrapped my arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. As soon as a gentle knock was at our door, she was out of my embrace and rushing forward to greet our new guest.

Everything changed from the second the door opened and brown expressive eyes dragged over Quinn from the top of her head to the very tips of her toes. It was like I was watching their first meet in slow motion. The young woman was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black leather jacket that fit every single curve.

Quinn seemed to be taking in the woman very closely as well, a hand ran through her hair as she nervously took the shorter brunette's hand, shaking it gently. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Quinn Fabray."

I frowned and swallowed a little, confusion washing over my face at her choice of the last name she used to introduce herself with.

"I've heard a lot about you," the other woman smiled and I had to admit it was quite contagious. "I'm Rachel Berry."

"Aw, look," Kurt was right beside me as he witnessed the two women, "looks like I made a perfect match."

I turned my head to look at him and he shrugged. "Perfect match?"

"Yes, for the job. If you can make a first great impression with your potential boss then you're golden in this industry. Rachel's very dedicated to what she does and she wants someone who will click with her and get the job done. Your wife is perfect for her, Finn." He patted my back and nodded.

I watched silently as Quinn and Rachel moved to the living room for a little more privacy and realized for the first time since I've known the blonde, I heard her laugh with her whole body that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

It started out with Quinn coming home from work almost an hour or two later than usual for the first couple of months. She'd say that she needed to perfect her sketches and Rachel wanted her to assist her to some meetings every once in awhile.

I made myself believe her because when she did get home, her arms would wrap around me and we'd be like a normal married couple. She'd whisper sweet things in my ear and tell me how much she appreciated everything I did for her and Drizzle.

"So I invited Rachel over for dinner Friday night." She slipped in casually one night while we were getting for bed. "Is that okay?"

I nodded and wiped my face with a towel before turning off the bathroom light and following her into our bedroom. "I may not be home until late that night though. I have to work an extra shift because one of the guys is heading to Jersey for some family thing."

That fact didn't seem to worry her any though. "It's okay, Raina and I will just have to entertain Rachel ourselves."

"Actually," I raised an eyebrow and pulled down the covers, "Drizzle is spending the night at Kurt's with Annie, remember?"

Quinn's eyes widened and she slapped her forehead. "Oh I'm such an idiot, I forgot about that." She thought quietly for a minute before sighing. "I guess I'll just cancel until next week."

"Why?" I shrugged. "You two hang out Friday night, cook her dinner, have fun."

Her eyes lit up and she bit her lip, nodding silently while she climbed into bed and curled up under the covers. "Night Finn," she whispered softly. Once I was settled in, she kissed me on the cheek and rolled over, a contented sigh leaving her lips.

Friday night came fast and all through the week, Quinn was talking about how excited she was to go into work the following days but she never mentioned Friday night's dinner plans with Rachel.

I called her from work that night and she answered on the fifth ring, sounding a little huskier than usual. "Hey gorgeous, how's your night?"

"Finn!" She sounded surprised to hear me. I heard some scuffling noises and then everything went quiet. "Are you on your way home?"

"No," I chuckled a little bit, "just thought I'd check on you ladies. I should be leaving here in about an hour, did you need me to pick up anything?"

"Um, no." She spoke softly. "Is work treating you well?"

"Yes but I'm beat. I'll probably just crash when I get home. I've gotta get back to work but I'll see you soon, I love you." I waited for her reply and she laughed slightly.

"Love you too, Finn." She ended the phone call and I went back to work.

The night wore on and I was relieved when it was time to head home for the evening. Working security for major events in the evening may have its benefits but it didn't help that I still had my day time construction job to go to the next day. Glancing at my clock on the used Dodge Ram I bought a month before moving to the city. It was just going on midnight and I knew Quinn would probably be sleeping by the time I walk through that door.

Parking in the garage underneath the apartment complex we lived in, I grabbed my bag that I kept an extra pair of clothes in and the dinner that Quinn packs me every time I work late. Whistling, I pressed the 8th floor button the elevator and waited until the thing stopped at my destination.

I hadn't really questioned why Quinn suddenly became alive when she started working for Rachel Berry. She loved her job and refused to take a day off, even if she were feeling sick. It was like a whole new Quinn I was witnessing but I never questioned her change. I was just happy that she was finally finding a place in the city.

It wasn't until the elevator doors opened that I realized _why_ she was so happy. The image in front me will forever haunt my heart but I couldn't help but think that the scene unfolding in front of me was so genuine and I couldn't disturb that, even though my wife was kissing someone else.

Rachel had her back against the hallway wall, her arms around Quinn's neck where her hands played with blonde hair that was loose from the white clip. She bit her lip as Quinn leaned into her, lips delicately pressing against the other and bodies moulded closer.

"Are you sure you don't want to take tomorrow off?" Rachel asked softly as she pulled back, enjoying my wife's soft kisses along her jaw.

I closed my eyes, knowing I shouldn't be witnessing that moment. I wasn't exactly shocked when they didn't hear the elevator ding when it stopped for me to step out of, that or they really didn't care.

"I'm already missing you, Berry." Quinn nuzzled her cheek lightly before pulling back and tucking a curl of hair behind Rachel's ear. "Besides, I like to impress my boss."

"Oh you do." Rachel purred and they were caught up in another round of kisses. I took that as an opportunity to step back into the elevator and make my way back down to the lobby.

My heart was breaking and I felt some anger coursing through my body but I didn't have the energy to push it outwards. I suddenly felt drained and confused and when I finished waiting for about five minutes before trying the elevator again, I was shocked to see Rachel step out of the small metal box and our eyes locked.

"Finn, hi." She smiled friendly but I could see some guilt in her gesture. She stopped me from getting on the elevator and asked about my night at work. "Any big fights you had to break up?"

"No." I shook my head and gave her a polite smile. I wasn't going to be a dick to the woman who was making my wife _happy_. "It was quite boring but you know how some events can either be a hit or miss."

"I hear you." Rachel laughed and flicked her long thick hair behind her shoulder before digging her keys out of her purse. "Well have a good evening and thank you for letting me keep Quinn company."

I nodded but didn't say anything. By the time I reached the apartment, the lights were dimmed and I heard Quinn in the washroom, brushing her teeth. Stepping into the bedroom, I began to undress, taking my black coat off and throwing it over the desk area, knowing I had to take it to the drycleaners anyway.

I froze completely when arms wrapped around my waist. "Hey, you're home." Quinn breathed and I turned around to find her smiling up at me. I tried to see if there was any guilt on her face but there wasn't and I briefly wondered if I had imagined her making out with the brunette that just left.

"Yeah and I'm beat." I stretched and kissed the top of head as she buried her head into my chest. "How'd your night go?"

"Good." She laughed softly and untangled her arms from me so she could peel back the covers and we settled in. "Oh, I'm working tomorrow, just for a bit. Rachel would like to go over some new sketches and work on a plan on how to present them."

I swallowed and nodded, turning off the lamp on my bedside. Quinn was facing me while I got comfortable and I took the opportunity to pull her into my arms and kiss her like it would be the last time I'd ever get a chance to. I was feeling like my world was falling apart and I was scared. She responded in kind before pulling back and allowing herself to curl into my arms.

I was confused by her actions but I didn't question them. "I love you, Quinn." I whispered into the dark and she tightened her hold on me. "I _need_ you."

"I know." She finally whispered and after minutes of lying there together, she was sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to break it into parts because the ending was being changed. So if you're wondering why the time line is going by so fast, that would be the reason._

**Part Three**

It had been a month since I caught them kissing and even though I knew it was continuing behind my back, Quinn was really good at keeping it a secret. She never once let it slip and was careful at planning her schedule. She'd even take Drizzle to Rachel's small plays so that I wouldn't start suspecting anything.

Rachel was up at our place once again for dinner. She had brought another guy with her and I could tell that tension was thick between Quinn and her. I was about to enter the kitchen when I heard hushed voices and I couldn't help but lean against the door to eavesdrop.

"I didn't say you could bring a _date._" Quinn hissed.

"Jesse is hardly a date, Quinn." Rachel sighed. "Besides, we're always having dinner with your _husband _but I can't bring one guy as company?"

"You're all over him." Sadness poured out of the blonde's voice and I felt my heart ache once again. "I don't hang off of Finn when you're around."

"No, you save that for when you're home alone with him so he doesn't suspect anything. Is that right?" The brunette's voice rose a little and I didn't know if I should intrude or make a noise.

"I love him Rachel. He's been with me for years and Raina is his daughter. What am I supposed to do?"

"Stop hiding behind that as an excuse, for one. You love him and I get that, I do. Quinn, I've been so patient these last few months but we're running out of options here. I can't stand to be 'the other woman' okay? I _love _you. I'm in love with you but I'm not about to put myself through the heartache if I'm just a simple get away from your boring marriage. I won't be that person."

"You're not." Quinn whispered and I dared to look around the corner to find my wife cupping her face lightly, tears evident in her eyes. "I'm in love with you too, Rachel. I fell the moment you walked into my life and I haven't felt happier. I know what we're doing is wrong, I know that. But Finn," she took a deep breath and smiled a little, "he deserves the world. He's a really great guy and I just can't break his heart. I know he loves us and I don't want to take that away from him."

"But you're so willing to take away your own happiness for someone you're not even in love with? Does that even make sense?" Rachel grabbed Quinn's wrists, pulling them from her face and shook her head. "You're right Q, he deserves a lot more. He deserves the truth and until you can provide him with that, I can't do this."

"Rachel..." the hurt and pain in her voice overrode the ache in my own chest. "Please."

"I'm sorry." Rachel's voice wavered slightly and she leaned forward, pressing her lips against Quinn's. She wiped tears away from them both and squeezed her close. "I think Jesse and I need to leave."

"Rach-"

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." Rachel moved away and I quickly made myself look busy in the living room, aware of Jesse watching me.

"Thank you for having us Finn," Rachel appeared in the door way and tried to hide the fact that she was just crying. "Jesse, I'm going to take you home. I have a long day tomorrow."

Jesse got up off the couch and nodded, turning off the TV, which had a hockey game playing. "Nice to meet you man."

"You too." I smiled politely back and walked them to the door. I could see Rachel casting one last glance towards the kitchen area before she silently walked out the door.

Resting my head against the door as it closed behind them, I allowed myself time to get my bearings together. I've spent enough time crying, more than I care to admit. My marriage was over, I knew it, I felt it. If Rachel had said it was boring, then I knew Quinn must've said _something._

I was too damn tired and exhausted to be angry. I had to be the bigger person and a part of me wondered if Quinn even loved me, even if were just a little. However, I couldn't deny that she cared. Her intentions were screwed up but I knew she meant well. I knew she was only lying because she didn't want to hurt me.

On some twisted level, I loved her more for that.

I heard her sniffling in the bathroom and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Daddy?" Drizzle came out of her bedroom sleepy eyed, with her teddy bear snuggled deep into her embrace. "Is Mommy crying?"

"She's had a long day." I picked her up and kissed her cheek. "It's late, you should be in bed sleeping."

"Annie says when she can't sleep, her Daddy Kurt sings to her." A sheepish smile spread across her face.

"Come on, I'll sing you a song." I walked into her bedroom and got her situated in bed.

"What's going on in here?" Quinn whispered quietly as she joined us.

Drizzle snuggled into her covers and her hazel eyes held her mom's. "Daddy's going to sing me a song."

"He is?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "What are you going to sing Daddy?" she asked.

"You'll see." I winked and leaned forward to kiss her forehead before dropping down to kiss Drizzle's cheek.

Quinn made herself comfortable and curled herself around her daughter, both hazel eyes hard on me, waiting for a song to be belted out.

'I'll Stand By You' fell freely from my lips and they both closed their eyes.

It didn't take long for our daughter to fall back asleep. I grabbed my wife's hand and closed the door quietly behind us. She announced she was going to finish cleaning up the kitchen and then head to bed.

I didn't stop her.

Later that night I wanted to reach over and hold her hand. It was well past midnight and we were both still wide awake, but neither of us said a word. I could hear her breathing and I knew the thoughts that were going through her head had little to do with me. I wanted to talk to her but I couldn't seem to interrupt the silent peace between us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Another month went by and Quinn had managed to shut down once again. I tried everything in my willpower to see her smile but it never reached her eyes as it would with Rachel. I was planning a way to make things right, even if I wasn't going to be in the picture for that much longer. I loved Quinn and I just wanted her happy; yet I wasn't ready to let go.

My final sign happened at an event that I had to work late at, securing the VIP rooms. I hadn't realized that it was a huge event for high fashion people until I noticed her walk down the red carpet pathway in her stunning black gown. She didn't smile like she usually did when approached with cameras in her face. She looked almost as sad as Quinn.

An hour or two went by when I found her nursing a cold beer; a definite contrast to her elegant dress.

She smiled when she noticed me and patted the seat next to her. "Hi Finn." She slurred slightly.

"Rachel," I nodded politely and took a seat, taking the glass of water the bar tender gave me. "You look stunning."

She laughed and looked down at her dress. "Your wife designed it." A hint of sadness dripped from her words and she sighed. "She's really good, you know that? It sucks she cut back her hours but I know she wanted to be around more for Raina."

I agreed even though I knew the real reason why Quinn cut back on her own hours. She couldn't be around Rachel knowing they weren't together anymore. It hurt her too much.

Just like I hurt whenever I was with Quinn, knowing her mind was constantly on someone else.

That someone else was sitting in front of me with a drink in her hand.

"Shouldn't you be out there on the dance floor with your friends?" I asked, trying to ease the tension.

Rachel shook her head and waved at the bar tender to give her another beer. "I'm only here for the sake of attendance. I think I'd rather be curled up in bed, watching sad movies."

"Wow, you sound just like Quinn." I mumbled and watched as Rachel sucked back her new beer. "Rach, I really think you should slow down a bit."

"I love her Finn." Four words escaped her and I wasn't expecting them. I blinked and her big brown sad eyes stared at me. "With everything I am, I'm in love with her."

I cleared my throat and adjusted my tie, shifting on the stool. "I'm sorry, who?"

"But she doesn't want me." She bowed her head slightly. "I was so foolish you know? Falling in love with someone who was so unattainable. What was wrong with me? Now I can't sleep properly and I just want to pick up the phone to hear her voice even though I see her almost every day." Rachel stopped and looked up at me, her hand reaching out for mine. "I'm so sorry Finn. You're a good man and I feel horrible for laying this all on you but-"

"You're in love." I answered simply and gave her a half smile.

"With Quinn." She whispered but even so, I could hear it over the music and people talking. "I know that I really shouldn't be telling you this and I might regret it in the morning but I just can't lie about it anymore. I'm in love with Quinn."

I sat back, my mouth opening then closing again because honestly, I didn't know how to react. I've eavesdropped on that conversation in the kitchen a month ago but neither woman had made it known to me until that very moment. I drank the rest of my water and stood up, straightening out my suit before grabbing her arm gently and pulling her onto her feet. "I think we should get you to your ride home."

"Are you mad? You're mad aren't you?" Rachel looked almost scared and I smiled a little at her.

"No, I'm not mad. I may have been left out of the loop about your relationship with her but I'm not dumb Rachel." We stepped out into the city air and she leaned against a lamp post, looking downwards. "I knew about you two. I watched it unfold and at first maybe I just wanted to deny it all so I turned the other cheek. Quinn isn't happy with me, I know that. I could be just as much to blame for that because I want her with me even though I know I don't do it for her anymore. She's an amazing woman and I love her, Rachel. I'm in love with her too."

"I'm so sorry." Tears started to fall down her cheeks and I shook my head, pulling her close to me. I was comforting her because that was what I did best.

"Why don't you go home, get yourself cleaned up and," I hesitated then swallowed, "give her a call. She'll be more than thrilled to hear from you."

Rachel looked up at me and blinked. "What?"

"You heard me." I waved down a limo and she told the driver the directions home. I shrugged and glanced around before sighing deeply. "I may legally be her husband but you're so much more to her." And then I shut the door and waited until the limo pulled out onto the road before sending Quinn a text message stating I'd be a little later than usual and to not wait up.

Technically my shift was over so I really could be heading home but if Rachel took my advice to call Quinn, I didn't want to disturb that.

I walked into the apartment around three that morning, completely exhausted and reeking of booze and cigarettes. I had left my truck at work because I wouldn't drive while under the influence of alcohol. I stumbled slightly and groaned when the kitchen light flicked on.

"Where the hell have you been Finn?" Quinn glared at me angrily and glanced at the clock on the microwave. "I've been worried sick about you!"

"Sorry, I had a few drinks with the boys. Didn't think you'd mind." I slurred a little before throwing my jacket on the table and grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

It dropped out of my hand when she slapped me on the arm seething, "I thought you were hurt! You could've called to let me know!"

"Look, I've had a long night okay?" I growled slightly, not trusting myself to keep everything bottled up like I had been doing for the past five months. "Can you yell at me tomorrow?"

"No." Quinn stepped in front of the sink to block the tap. "A simple phone call would've been nice."

"I'm sorry okay?" I said in a frustrated tone. "I figured you'd be on the phone with Rachel all night!" I shook my head realizing what I had just said and I heard her gasp.

"What did you just say?" She whispered, stepping away from the sink in shock.

"Tomorrow, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Good night Quinn." I pushed passed her and closed the bathroom door quietly.

After a few minutes or maybe twenty, I managed to crawl into bed and was surprised to see her lying there, looking at me. I ignored her beautiful gaze and turned my back to her, just wanting the headache and heartache to stop.

"I really do love you Finn." I heard her whisper before she shifted and I knew her back was to me as well.

* * *

Quinn was home from work and I could hear Drizzle babbling about a play she was going to see with Rachel on Saturday morning.

I felt her presence behind me before she even said a word. It had been a long week at work on the construction site and I managed to take a few days off of my night job so I could set my plan in motion. I made the necessary phone calls I needed to make and I felt almost good about the decision I was making.

"Finn?" Quinn sat down on the bed and looked at the opened luggage bags on the bed where my clothes were neatly tucked into. "What are you doing? Why are you packing?"

"I'm heading back to Lima." I replied calmly and zipped up one bag. "My step-dad needs help with his business and I figured I'd lend a hand."

Quinn and I walked on eggshells since the night a week ago when I came home drunk. She never did yell at me the next morning and I don't know how we ended up tangled together in the bed sheets instead, but that was the last time we attempted to touch each other. It felt like a final goodbye of some sorts that we both saw coming.

The remainder of the week was spent sporting fake smiles around Drizzle and being overly polite. I hated it. So I did what I had to do and called in a favour with my step-dad, Liam. He ran a construction business and they were granted the contract to re-build a whole new recreational centre for Lima, luckily he had me in mind anyway so I was able to score the job right then and there.

I wouldn't be gone just for a few days. I would be gone for over five months but I wanted to come back to spend time with Raina before I made a longer stay away.

"You're just going to pack up and leave without saying a word?" Quinn's voice shook a bit as she stood up and placed her hand on her hips.

"I'm telling you right now." I stuffed another bag full of clothes. "Quinn," I sighed and settled her back down on the bed as I kneeled in front of her, "I think this is what's best for us. You're not alone here and you're in good hands, both you and Raina, okay? I can't be here anymore. It hurts too much and I've tried to be strong in all of this but my life is falling apart. You were everything I've ever needed and wanted, but I can't have that. I won't stick around and let myself fall apart just because I want you that much."

"Finn... I _need_ you. Our daughter needs you." Quinn cried softly, her fists clenching the front of my jacket.

"No, you don't _need_ me Q." I whispered and pulled her to my chest. "I've kept you safe and grounded long enough but Rachel deserves to be that person now. She can give you so much more than I can."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "You knew?"

I nodded. "I'll be around for Raina," I whispered into her hair, "I'll be around for you. But please let me go so I can let go."

"I'm so so sorry Finn." She cried into my chest, her hands clutching at my back. Her sobs were heavy and loud and I knew that Drizzle would be poking her head through the bedroom door to see why her mommy was crying again. "I'm such a terrible person."

"Why?" I pulled back and wiped her tears away with my thumbs. "Because you found love and happiness?"

"She's not you." She whimpered and I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"No, she's not. She's someone you love Quinn, someone you're happy with and that's all that matters in the end."

"Mommy?" Raina knocked on the door and stepped inside. "What's wrong?"

"Drizz," I smiled at her, "why don't you grab your coat and shoes, I'm taking you out for ice cream, okay?"

"Is mommy coming?" She asked quietly.

"No honey, but we'll bring her back her favourite." I gave her my brave smile and her little head nodded as she ran back towards her bedroom to grab her teddy.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." She whispered, trying to calm herself down.

"It hasn't been easy for me and it'll take a while before I can find my place again but really Quinn," I pressed my lips to her forehead, "your happiness is worth it all."

She sobbed some more and I knew at that moment that she was sorry, that she really did love and care for me but I was no longer the person she would turn to in the end.

I've accepted that.

I'd make myself ready to move on.


End file.
